Dodo
The Dodo was one of Glen Baskerville's five chains, the others being The Owl, Raven, Gryphon and Jabberwock. History After Glen's death it seems that the Barma house obtained Dodo alongside their Door to the Abyss. Rufus contracted with Dodo as all Dukes were required to, to represent their family among the Dukedoms, and to also share the connection with Sheryl who contracted with Owl. Sealing Stones Arc Dodo was not seen until Oz Vessalius, Gilbert Nightray, Sharon Rainsworth and Alice came to Rufus Barma looking for answers. Rufus eventually began comparing himself to Break to which Sharon took offense to as even though Break does use people, he would never forget the value of "humans" like Rufus has. This angers Rufus who decides to summon Dodo to teach Sharon how to act like a lady. Dodo begins attacking her in a flurry of feathers, injuring Sharon, though the attack is cut short when Gil steps in using the power of Raven blocks Dodo's power and so Dodo disappears once again. Leo's Transformation Arc Dodo was used again by Rufus when he concentrated its power into his fan so that he could attack Sheryl Rainsworth and retrieve her Key to the Abyss so that the Baskervilles would accept him and his Dukedom. Dodo's power cut through Sheryl and crumbled the ground around her on impact. Tragedy of Sablier Arc It was revealed in Retrace LXVIII: Glen that Dodo would be the third of Glen's five Chains to be transfered into the new host's body, which was done in front of the Baskerville's Door to the Abyss by mixing Glen and Dodo's blood and having the new host drink it, similar to how an illegal contract is forged. After Rufus had explained to Break about Arthur's journal revealing Jack's actual actions, Break went back and tried to find out where Oz was from Gilbert, though Gilbert was no help to Break as he had only jsut retrieved his memories and appeared to be having trouble absorbing everything. Break hears Rufus from behind him, telling Break not to lose interest in him yet, before Rufus summons Dodo and has it pin Break to the ground. Rufus explains that he needed proper compensation for the information he'd given Break, before seeing Sheryl's earrings, her Key to the Abyss, in Break's hand as he'd stolen it from Rufus earlier. Rufus claims that they were his and demands Break gives them back. Dodo firmly kept Break in his place while Rufus retrieved Sheryl's earrings. Description Dodo appears as a giant black dodo bird much like Glen's five other chains to the Abyss, as they are described together as the black feathered chains. Dodo has a basic dodo appearence with blazing, wild eyes and a small beak that ends its snout, just after its nostrils. Abilities *Able to open The Way and access the Abyss. *Uses feathers to swipe at enemies, leaving behind numerous black feathers like Jabberwock, Raven and Gryphon. *The ability to create illusions. Trivia *Dodo seems to be the weakest of the Five Black Feathered Chains, as his powers were easily blocked by Gil using Raven's power through his own body. Site Navigation Category:Chains Category:Characters